The Smell Of Cigarettes and Motor Oil
by LittleMissBlackBoots
Summary: The story of Evelyn and Happy. Evie grew up with the club and has been together with Happy since he was a prospect. Now she has come back to Charming, when the club and its members need her the most.
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first time publishing on here. I hope you like it and enjoy.

Chapter One

It was a warm but not stuffy day when a shiny, dark blue Audi rode into the lot of Teller-Morrow Auto repair. Gemma came out of her office; she was on her way back to the hospital, where her first Grandson had been born prematurely the day before. She stood next to Juice and Half Sack as a woman stepped out of the car. She had vibrant red hair that was pulled into a messy bun and aviator sunglasses perched on her straight nose. Her skin was milky white but not sickly, it had a somewhat tan shine to it. Her sliced up jeans let skin covered with some colored tattoos shine through. Her white tank top and open leather jacked gave her a bad-girl vibe.

"Who's that?" Half Sack asked Juice, who in response only shrugged his shoulders. "That boys, is my goddaughter." Gemma and the woman started walking towards each other and pulled into a hug. Juice and Half Sack walked up to them and watched as the woman pulled off her sunglasses. Her eyes where a forest green and Juice noticed the scar on her cheek. It wasn't long but deep and had been stitched up. "Evie, meet Juice and the prospect Half Sack." She shook the boy's hands and smiled at them. "Evelyn Moran, but please call me Evie." She turned back to Gemma and her face fell a bit. "Gem, what is it?" Gemma pulled her to the office. Evie pulled off her leather jacket and Juice noticed the crow wings that spread over her shoulder blades and the bird's head in her neck. "I wonder whose old lady she is." Juice nodded in agreement with Half Sack and turned towards the clubhouse.

When juice entered he saw Bobby and Tig playing pool as Piney, Chibs and Clay sipped on their drinks at the bar. Every one was waiting for Happy and the Tacoma boys, who were going to help with the gun problem. And Jackson was out trying to get Opie to help them with blowing up the Mayan warehouse. "Who's car?" Clay asked as Juice went behind the bar to get a beer. "Evie? Gemma's hot goddaughter." Everyone stopped what they were doing and in a matter of seconds Tig had Juice pinned to the wall. "You call her hot again or look at her the wrong way, I'll make sure you regret it. Got it?" Juice just nodded, panic evident in his eyes. They all walked out, leaving Juice shaking slightly. Chibs came up to him and gave him a pat on the back. "She's SOA's princess, just like Jax n' Opie." Juice nodded and together walked out to the others.

The Samcro men had formed a circle around the woman and she was hugging Tip tightly. "God, I missed you Tiggy!" She smiled at him and Tig smiled down at her. He kissed her forehead. "He's on his way. Will be here some time later." She nodded, the smile growing. Gemma placed her arm around her shoulder and kissed Evie's temple. "We're going to see Abel. Call when her old man arrives." Tig nodded and the two women walked to Gemma's car and pulled out of the lot.  
>Juice turned to Chibs; "Who is her old man?" Chibs gave Juice a small smile and simply answered: "The Killa."<p>

Evie's POV

I sat next to Gemma in her car and couldn't help but feel sorry for her and Jackson. The car ride was quite and I took Gemma's hand into my own, squeezing it lightly. We drove to the hospital and she introduced me to Baby Abel. He was tiny and had tubes sticking out all over his body. "Oh my god. How could anyone ever do that to their child." I had to press back the tears that were building up in my eyes.

This is what I looked like when I was born. My mother had been Heroin addicted, but luckily she stayed somewhat sober and I got over all my child-illnesses. I never met my mom. After I was born she vanished and never came back. Not that I minded, I was loved and was surrounded by people that cared for me.

Gemma looked down at her grandson and I could see the tears she was holding back. Even in my heels I was still about two inches shorter than her. I had only ever seen my godmother this sad twice, at her sons and later husbands funeral. I turned to her and gave her a hug. One I needed and I was sure, she did too. Both of us stayed like that for a while, before we silently pulled away and whipped our eyes. We understood that what happened in this room stayed here.

My phone vibrated, I had a text from Happy. I just clicked it away and looked at Gemma. "The crack whore has to die." I nodded and looked at her for an explanation. Gemma just gave the incubator a kiss and left the room. I followed her.

We sat in her car as she drove downtown. We stopped in a street that was known for drug deals and prostitution. Gemma threw my jacket into my lap. "Hide your club tattoos and buy something strong. Enough for an overdose." I nodded and got out of the car, pulling a beanie over my flaming red hair. The first guy I saw looked like a big time junky. Black eyes and wrinkles covered his eyes next to scares from scratching his face. "Hey, I need some H." He looked around and then nodded. I pulled out a wad of hundreds I kept in my pocket. The exchange went quickly and soon Gemma and I were back on the road.

"Thanks darling. I'll drop you off at the garage. The boy's are having Church at eight, gives you two more hours with your man." She smiled. I nodded and pulled out my phone reading over the text Happy had sent me.

_Bitch, we arrived, you gonna make it in time of the party? How is ma? D._

I smiled at my fiancé's loving words and shook my head as I placed the phone back into my pant-pocket. I didn't bother to answer as Gemma almost pulled up to the Garage.

I hopped out of the car and walked swiftly to the clubhouse. The first person I noticed was Jax. I hugged him and then gave the man next to him a kiss on each cheek. He looked at me with big eyes and then nervously at the back, where the dorms were. "What he do?" I asked Lorca. He didn't answer and just looked down. Finally he sighed, "He thought you'd get here in the morning." I swiftly moved to the dorms and silently opened the door to the dorm Happy usually stayed in. He was on the bed, the blanked lay lazily on top of his legs, just covering his private area. His arm was over his eyes and a cigarette hung from his fingers.

Without much noise I walked over to him and pulled out my two guns. I sat down on top of him and pointed my colt under his chin. He moved his arm and his eyes turned from shock to adoration to love to shame. I nodded and then heard the toilet flush. Pointing my M1911 towards the toilet door as it opened and a girl about my age with bleach blond hair and hardly any clothes on walked out.

She didn't see me as she searched the ground for her purse and my gun kept following.

"You always fuck women from behind and just before you enter you stop like a fucking wuss?" Somehow that made my blood boil, because my man was surely no wuss. I let off a warning shot near her purse and she screamed. She turned around and saw me. "You call my man a wuss again, bitch, I will blow you brains out." She just nodded and ran out the room.

Turning back to Happy I gave him a smirk and he pulled my head to his, my colt still pressed under his chin. He kissed me and took the M1911 out of my hand, setting the safety on and placed it on the nightstand. I pulled away the colt and placed it next to my handgun.

"I missed you." His ruff voice still sends chills over my body, even after all the years I've heard it. I nodded and gave him another kiss. His tongue slid past my lips and he pulled off my jacket and holster in one swift movement. He than pulled my hair loose from its bun and slipped the band on my wrist. I raised my arms and he pulled off my shirt, tossing it to the side next to the other clothing items that had long been forgotten. Then Happy opened my bra and as he threw it aside, he turned us so that I lay on my back on the bed. I pulled his face back to mine and gave him a deep kiss, while he worked on my pants. In one pull he took off all the clothes I had left on and started kissing up my legs.

Juice POV

After I had showered I walked back into the main area of the clubhouse and greeted all of the Tacoma guy's that had arrived earlier with Happy. The latter missing from the group as they stood around drinking, talking or making out with a Sweet butt or a Crow-eater. Suddenly a gunshot rang out from the doors everyone got quite and soon a young Sweet butt, I had only seen a couple of times walked out, well she ran… like a bat out of hell.

After a couple of seconds everyone went back to what they were doing.

It was half an hour before church when Evie came from the dorms in just her panties and a shirt that ended just above her belly button. It showed off some of her tattoos, but also how toned her body was. It wasn't over the top like a bodybuilder but there didn't seem to be a gram of fat on her. Just over the top op her panties she had the name 'David' tattooed and on her left upper thigh 'Dylan'. She turned to me with two beers in her hands and smirked. "Like what you see, Juiceyboy?" She didn't wait for my answer.

My mouth had run dry as I watched her hop back up the steps to Happy's dorm, when he visited Charming. Some how I had to smirk, as I ran my hand over my Mohawk and turned to get a shot.

Ten minutes to eight, Happy came down. He had on his usual get up, but somehow he seemed much calmer than usual. A couple of crow eaters had already arrived at the clubhouse and on of Happy's favorite came up to him.

She had blond hair and dark blue eyes. She was tall and skinny. She seemed to be the opposite of Evie in everything. Before she could wrap her arms around Happy he pushed her away and went to talk to some of his boy's. When church started Evie had still not come down, but the other old ladies had begun working on the finishing touches for the party.

Evie POV

I came down after I had showered and put on some new clothes. The boys where still in church as I helped with the last couple of things. The bar had been stocked but I pulled out all the shot glasses and filled them up, so the prospect behind the bar wouldn't have that much to do once Church was over. The boys all came out just as I leaned down to get a beer. I felt a slap on my ass and let out a little yelp of surprise when I turned and found some hang-around leaning in front of me instead of Happy, who I had expected. Before I could do anything Happy punched the guy in the face and he fell face fist in front of me feel.

"You okay." I just nodded and stepped over the body on the floor. I handed Hap the beer and he gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "Come on lets go party." Together we walked out, him with his arm around my shoulder.

A few minutes later Tig and he stood in the ring. I was standing between Juice and Half Sack yelling for my man as they shouted their heads off for Tig. They both got good punches in and after a while, when Hap fell against the bounds for a second time. They hugged it out and Sack and I started arguing who had won.

"Come on Marine bitch, I'll beat you like my boy did yours." He looked at me questioning. I pulled on his dog tags as I got mine out of my shirt. "Special Forces. Served from 2003 to 2006." He looked at my tags and then smirked. "Special Forces? How Special?" I smirked and pulled off my ring and other jewelry. "Special enough, to know that you're ranked under me, Kip Epps." He pulled off his shirt as I handed my belongings to Hap who had joined us. I pulled off my shoes, hoodie and shirt leaving me in my jean shorts and a sports bra. I kissed Happy, he wasn't… well, happy as I stepped into the ring and all the boys started yelling and shouting.

"Shit, I can't hit a-" before Sack finished his sentence I hit him with my left. I jumped up and down to keep warm as Kip gained his balance. He swung his left to my face and as I jumped away his right hit me in the side. I couldn't help but hiss in pain. After ten minutes Tig came between us and just like he'd done with Happy, the prospect and I hugged it out.  
>When I stepped out of the ring Hap was shaking his head at me and gave me my clothes. "You've been here a couple of hours and already in a fight." I smirked at him and wiped the last bit of blood off of his lips, before giving him a kiss. "Prospect was sure he saw you losing in there against Tiggy. Had to set him straight." I smiled up at Happy as I finished putting on my shoes and dog tags. "You forgot something." I held out my left hand to him as he slipped the ring onto my finger.<p>

The rest of the evening was spent laughing, playing pool and getting drunk. At around two Happy and I said good night to the guys and left to my house. I was moving to Charming and living in my father's old house, a couple of blocks from the Garage. When I arrived Happy was leaning against the porch smoking, looking sexy as ever. I took the cigarette from his lips and inhaled, before returning the cancer stick to him and searched for the keys to the house. As I opened it I saw that every corner was piled with boxes. "Lets go to bed." Happy whispered into my ear as he picked me up and walked up the flight of stairs searching for a room with my mattress in it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Evie POV

Pulling my hair into a messy bun I leaned over the math problem. After a while I sighed and put all my homework into my bag. Looking outside I saw the new charter member drive through the gates. He had only been patched a year or so ago and recently joined Tacoma. He was tall and muscular and since I had first met him I've had a crush.

My feet were bare as I walked over to my uncle. "Lee, I'm finished with my homework and I'm off to work." Lee, my godfather and president of the Tacoma chapter nodded and gave me a kiss on the temple. "Happy, follow her make sure she gets there save." Sighing I shook my head as I started my old mustang. Right away my Blink-182 CD started playing and I started singing along to Adam's Song. When I arrived at the diner, where I worked I got my shoes out of my car, along with my bag and locked my car. The new guy sat on his Harley as he waited for me to walk in. After I pulled on my shoes I walked over to him.

"Hey, I don't think we have been formally introduced. I'm Evie." He pulled off his sunglasses and I was shocked, for a moment about his dark brown eyes. He took my hand in his and kissed the top of it. "They call me Happy." His voice made chills run down my back and I couldn't help but let my smile grow even bigger than it had been. I gave him a nod and then went into the diner.

Happy POV

I waited till she had entered the diner, wondering why she even worked I put my sunglasses back on and drove back to the clubhouse. The boys greeted me with laughs. "You have to watch the Princess for the day?" Donut patted my back as I got off my bike and followed them to Church. Really I didn't mind watching the girl. She was beautiful, but I knew better. She was Tacoma's princess, Lee's goddaughter and one tough Cookie.

This charter only had a couple of old lady's that all knew their place. But Evie seemed to know everything. At first I didn't like it, she wasn't Gemma, she was just a girl. But a couple of day's ago I watched her and saw what she did for the club. She helped with everything. Parties, the garage and even if some hang around or sweet butt crossed any line she was sure to set them straight. Her chocolate brown hair had fiery red high lights and her deep green eyes made you look twice, just to be sure the color wasn't an illusion. Her body looked more like that of a grown woman than a girl who was a couple of month young of becoming an adult.

Church went by with no news, we had to take care of some business the next night, but for now Lee instructed me with looking out for his goddaughter. The Mayan's were being a pain in the ass and Lee was sure that Evie would be their first target if they intended to hurt the club, so the prospects and sometimes the members, took turns keeping an eye on the girl.  
>Later that night I went to pick her up again. Looking through the windows of the diner I saw her standing at a table with boys about her age. Somehow I couldn't shake the feeling that they were making fun of her. Her face held no emotion as she stood in front of the group of four, clutching her pen and pad.<p>

Evie POV

"Half an hour to go." I sighed as I looked up at the clock and then down to the Kitchen where Rafael was leaning against the counter. He nodded and then looked behind me as the little bell rang indicating that a customer had arrived. Sighing I got my order-pad and my pen as I walked over to the table. The boys where all my age and went to my school. They where also the sons of some Mayan patched members, which meant I had to be nice, otherwise they could get suspicious that I knew who they were and to be honest, sometimes that wasn't too good. Still I walked over to them and gave them my best smile as I asked what they wanted. "How about you get me that cute little ass of yours, mamita." With out looking away I pointed to the board behind me. 'No hitting on or touching of the waitress permitted', he just laughed with his friends. It started to get annoying and I couldn't wait till Linda, my colleague who had the night shift, came to take my place.

"I'd like to have a coke." Finally they ordered and when I left the table one of them slapped my ass. I winced in pain, but just went on with my business as the boys started hollering. When I got behind the counter I noticed a tall dark figure turning off a motorcycle and walking towards the entrance. Once the light fell on him, a shiver ran down my back and I noticed his dark eyes looked coldly at the boys. Before he could do anything I rushed to him and pulled him towards the counter.

"Happy, just leave it, I'll handle it." Then I placed a cup of coffee in front of him and took the other orders to the table. When I had sat down all of the stuff I 'accidentally' threw the coke over the leaders white jeans. "Oh, I'm sorry, let me get you a towel." I couldn't help but smirk as he shouted profanities at me. I returned with some napkins and threw them in his lap. He stood up and grabbed my arm. It hurt but I made sure no to show and emotion. The bar chair scrapped and I gave Happy a look, indicating that I had it under control.

I always kept a butterfly knife in my back pocket and I whipped it out holding it to the boy's throat. "Better let go of my arm or else." I moved the knife down to his crotch and pressed it against his crown jewels. Almost instantly he let go and returned to the table. His friends were silent as I walked back to the counter and looked at Happy. "See, I can handle myself." He just nodded and went back to his coffee. Minutes later the boys left. I cleaned up their cups and whipped down all the tables, while talking to Happy and Rafael, who now stood behind the counter sipping on a coffee. At eleven Linda came in and Happy followed me to my car.

"Fucking bastards." I yelled into the night as I noticed my tiers had been slashed. "Piece of shit." I kicked the airless wheel and turned to Happy. "You think I can ride bitch with you?" He nodded and threw the helmet at me. When I sat behind him and felt the Harley come to live I wrapped my arms around his waist and let my hands rest just under his bellybutton. I felt his muscles under the white shirt he was wearing and pressed myself tighter against him.

The next day at school everyone seemed to be in ecstasy. The prom was is a couple of days and some of the boys had rather original ways to ask the girls as a date. I however was still waiting. I didn't have many friends, mostly just people I hung out with, since some of the parents knew of my association with the Sons they sometimes forbade their children to hang out with me. I didn't really want anyone in particular to ask me to the prom, but I didn't want to show up all on my own, so I had decided that if by Thursday no one had asked me I just wasn't going.

As I walked into the canteen with Shelly, a girl my age who's mom had left when she was a kid, one of the more popular boys came up to us. "Evelyn, I wanted to ask, you got a date to the prom yet?" I just shook my head. I really wasn't looking for a guy in my live. Hell, I had about twenty hanging at my home right now, that where enough work as it is. "Nah." I shrugged. He smiled, but it seemed faked. "Would you do me the honor?" I looked up at him and nodded, whispering a 'sure'. When he left Shelly smiled at me and slightly shook me. "Jake just asked you to prom! Guess he and Sammy really did break up."


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: **Thank you all so much for your reviews and love! I hope you enjoy chapter 3.

Chapter Three

[Present]

Evie POV

Waking up I felt two strong arms around my waist. "Morning." He grumbled as he pulled me tighter into his bare chest. With eyes closed and a smile on my lips I cuddled up to him. We stayed like that for a moment until his phone rang, he picked it up and while he talked to Uncle Lee, the Tacoma President, I got up and headed for the shower.

I leaned back to rinse my hair but my head fell against something hard. Seconds later his hands went to my thighs and pulled me even closer into him.

"You leaving again?" I asked as he kissed my neck. In response he only nodded and bit down on the small smiley face I had tattooed on my neck. "I'll try to visit in a couple of days."

His hands started going up my inner thigh. One reached my pussy and started rubbing my clit as the other went to my breast and started massaging me. I leaned further into him as the pleasure started building in my stomach. I leaned my head up and kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

Quickly he turned me around and started kissing me back. His hands traveled to my ass and he picked me up with ease. My legs wrapped themselves around his hips, almost automatically and he leaned me against the cold tile wall, for support. He entered me quickly and with one thrust. A deep moan erupted from my throat as he pulled out and in again.

The water was getting hot as I leaned on the thermo control for more support. Hissing in pain when the water got too hot Happy pulled me off the wall and without pulling out he carried me over to my bed. He looked down at me as he slowly went in and out. My body temperature rose as I dug my nails into his shoulder. He let out a groan when my walls closed around him and his name left my lips in a small scream. Only seconds after coming down from my high he let himself fall onto of me.

We stayed in that position for a while until he pushed himself up on his arms and looked down at me. His soft kiss made butterflies erupt in my stomach, just like the fist time. "I have to go." Without opening my eyes I nodded and let my arms fall from his neck to my side. I felt him get off the bed and look for his boxers and clothes from yesterday.

"When will you be back?" He pulled his shirt over his tattooed torso and looked down at me. "Couple of days." I nodded and rolled off the bed, landing softly on my feet. After getting dressed and applying a little bit of make up we walked out the house together.

Happy had left about an hour ago and I was sitting at Gemma's desk filling in some forms into the old computer that sat at the desk. The doors where open and all the blinds where up, so that I could overlook not only the lot, but also the garage. Gemma came in and soon after so did Bobby, Jax and Clay. I ignored them and tried to concentrate on some of the numbers on the computer screen. "Evie, darling, go grab yourself a cup of coffee." I looked up and noticed that only Clay and Gemma where still in front of me and got the hint.

Tig sat on his bike when I walked out of the office. I threw him a Snickers, "Still your favorite?" He smiled and nodded, before opening the candy bar and practically inhaling it. He offered me a bit but I just shook my head and waited for Clay and Gemma to finish their talk. "So you hear about the warehouse?" I held up my hand to shield my eyes from the burning sun and nodded, but before he could tell my any more Clay came out. Tig swallowed the last of the chocolate, but didn't say anything when his President told him about the protection run.

I kept quite as Clay turned to Tig. "What?" " I gotta tell you something, man. I mean it could be bad." Clay looked at me and then at his SAA when I just shrugged. I had pulled out a cigarette and slowly exhaled the smoke. "It already is." "Those two dead Mexicans in the warehouse hall, I was hitting them." At Tig's statement I blew out the smoke. Only Tig would hide his whores in SOA's gun warehouse. "Jesus Christ." Clay turned around and I couldn't help but shake my head. I was about to ask which one when Clay beat me and Tiggy answered with: "Oh yeah, yeah. Kind of a taco twofer thing." I sighed and shook my head as Tig confessed they both had his DNA in them.

When Clay started flipping, Tig stayed totally calm. "I'll pull them out." The police would be a problem. Clay looked at me for help as I took another drag of my cancer stick. "You just gonna walk out with two Mexi-bitches draped over your shoulders?" I looked up again waiting for Tig's smart answer. "I'll gut them dead bitches. I'll flush their bellies with bleach. No DNA." I couldn't help but shudder at the prospects of the two dead women.

"What kind of nasty shit did your mama do to you?" I snorted and the last thing I heard was "What do you mean?" before I left to go back to work. By three Gemma went to visit Abel and by six I closed the shop, after the last mechanic had waved me goodbye. The boy's were just coming out of church when I walked to my car. Tig looked like he really regretted the incident, but it was really too late now.

"Tig, you need help with the chicka's. You give me a call I'll help out as much as I can." He looked up and pulled me into a hug. "Thanks Hun. You going home?" I nodded and turned to my car. "See ya tomorrow." I nodded and went home.

The next day I worked at Teller and Morrow, while Gemma went shopping and got everything ready for the dinner she was having later tonight. I had talked to Hap on the phone to make sure he was still alive and with my Uncle Lee who said he missed me and told me to visit soon. "Lee, with Happy still being member of Tacoma, there no way I'm not coming up there soon." He laughed and told me to take care and then hung up. For the rest my working day went rather un-eventful.

Just after closing Tig and Bobby went to get the two dead Mexicans as I went straight to Gemma's to help the Old Lady's, with preparing the dinner. When all the guys came, it reminded me so much of home in Tacoma. Sometimes Lee's Old Lady, Miranda, would get all the guys and 'important' girls together for dinner. I sat at the end of the table between Juice and Half-Sack. They were the youngest/newest members but in the short time I had been back in Charming I had learned to love them like most of the other boy's, while I hung out more with Juice the young Veteran reminded me so much of my best friend, it often hurt to look at him. We joked and ate till around eleven when I drove home and fell into my bed. There were still boxes I had to unpack but I was just too damn tired. "Maybe in the weekend." I mumbled before passing out on my bed.

The next day I worked at the garage with Half-Sack while the rest was at Fun Town. I really didn't mind, since I felt Gemma needed some time with her Old Man. Just before night fall I got a call from Clay. "Hey Darling, you still at the garage with the Prospect?" I looked up to the garage since I had just sat down in my car. "Yes." watching the prospect clean I couldn't help but feel sorry for him, though compared to other prospects he wasn't tortured as much, it was still hard for him. "The Irish are brining in guns, you're good with big gun's right?" Clay didn't wait for my answer as he told me to stay and check out the hard wear.

It was still about an hour before Chibs and Michael came with the load. At eight all the boys had arrived and I was chatting with Tig when the truck pulled in. The Irish didn't like new comers so I put on one of my SOA hoodie's and hid my long hair, falling a little behind the gang so I wouldn't be noticed. The boys got all of the guns out and Juice and I laid out the parts on the pool table. "Lets get to work." I nodded to Juice and pulled on some leather gloves. Thanks to my army career I was pretty quick in setting all the parts together and in the time Juice had finished one Russian lady I was at my third. They felt great in my hand and I nodded to Clay as he kept drinking his beer.

Day three without Happy I got a call from Gemma, telling me all about the rape of Elliot Oswald's little girl and asking me to take care of the garage for her, while she went to the hospital. I had a quick shower and got dressed. My mobile was ringing as I grabbed it before leaving my dad's house. "Yello?" I almost heard him smirk on the other line. "How are you?" My heart skipped a beat as I heard his voice. "Good, going to T-M. Gemma's in the hospital." "Is the kid alright?" "Yeah, Hap. But Oswald's little girl was raped, so I'm guessing she is trying to get some info, next to visiting Abel." It was quite on the other end of the line as I got into the car. "You take care of yourself and your family." I nodded, knowing he couldn't see it, but he knew I would. "Good. The boys and I'll be down near Charming in a couple of days. I'll try to drop in." "Ok, take care baby. I love you." I smiled as I got a grunt in reply.

He had only told me twice in our relationship that he loved me and we had been going steady for more or less eleven years. But he didn't need to tell me, because Happy's eyes were sometimes windows to his soul and I knew he loved me right back.

I was sitting in the office when two police cars pulled in. "Shit." I breathed out; the guys were still in Church. I walked over to the men of the law. "Hale, how are you?" He turned and looked me up and down as realization reached his eyes. "My, my Evelyn. You haven't been around in a while. Haven't been arrested yet have you?" I shrugged and looked up at Charming's poster boy. "Only been here a week. There is still a lot of time for me to get into trouble. The boys are in church, they'll be out in a while." I turned and made sure he saw the crow that was on display thanks to my open back shirt.

The two police men where leaning against their car taking yet another coffee break when Tig came in. He took the fresh pot and threw in two white pills. "Do I even wanna know?" Tig looked at me and smirked. "No you don't sweetheart. Go take a break and do not drink from this pot." Nodding I gathered my stuff and went to the pick nick table pulling out a cigarette and a book.

When the guys came out a few minutes later I walked to the office to get more paper work. The two cops were still knocked unconscious as rolled one of them in their chairs away so I could go back to filling in forms. Nothing happened for the rest of the day until Tig came in. He told me that they were going to get the rapist and that I should wait for Gemma. Tig walked to his bike pulling on his Helmet as they mounted their Harley's. "Take care boys." I yelled over the rumbling as I went to the clubhouse for a tea.

Inside I saw boots looking out of Church. I walked up to the wooden doors and couldn't help but smirk as Juice lay in front of me with white pills around him and drool dripping on the floor. When nightfall came so did Jax. He told the guys, that some clown had raped Tristan and soon they were all on their bikes. I went home and made dinner as I watched some series and then went to bed after unpacking some of my boxes.

I winced when Tig stapled the "Baby for Adoption sign on Juice's chest. I had gotten old-people diapers and a pacifier, when the guys called me on the way to the garage. I felt bad for Juice but I also thought is was hilarious, so I just watched as the guy's dressed him like a baby and dropped him in front of the Police station.

Gemma was about to come in and I would then be able to maybe go home and do some more unpacking. Up until the boys went to Church every thing seemed quite, it had something to with the ATF and everyone knew that that would lead to trouble. After Church Jax came in and told me they had to go to Nevada to hide the guns. "Say hi to uncle Jury for me, will you?" Jax nodded and gave me a kiss on the cheek. The next time I looked up was when I heard the rumbling of Gemmas Cadillac. Jax and Tara where talking and soon after he left on his bike Gem told me she'd take the doc to work.

Just before I was about to take my break a bulky guy came in. "Hey, I'm here to pick up my truck." I nodded and started looking through the papers. "What kind of truck?" "The only truck in the lot." I rolled my eyes as we had some of the fixed cars in the back, where people didn't see them. "Sure." I got the keys and his paperwork, sighing when he finally left. I shivered as I thought about the way he had looked at me, as if I was a piece of meat. I noticed Clay closing his phone and coming in. "We are all gonna head out to Nevada for a patch over. I want you to come." I looked up at him totally perplex, "Sure, what ever you need me to do Clay."

I was at home packing some fresh clothes, when I heard the doorbell. Quickly I walked over and opened it bit, before ripping it open and jumping into Happy's arms. "You're back." He nodded and pulled me into a heated kiss while walking into my home. We stayed like that for a moment before he placed me back on the floor. "Finish up and we'll leave. The boys are waiting." I nodded and threw my toothbrush in the bag. I followed Happy to his bike and then we were off to T-M.

I watched as Gemma kissed Clay and Tig was sulking in the back of the garage because he had to drive the guns. Happy grabbed my arms closer around his waist and I leaned my cheek on his reaper. "Patch over party tonight." He said looking at Clay and Gemma. "Doesn't Jury have that amazing stripper pole?" I felt Happy tense up. "Good thing I bought my short skirt and corset then, heh?" I smiled as he growled and pinched my inner thigh lightly.

The drive to Indian Hills was uneventful and long when we finally arrived the men went straight to Church and I talked to Cherry and the chick Jax had found, at some gas station, Susie, just hung near us sipping on a beer. When Susie went to the toilet Cherry and I watched her. "She won't hang around too long." Cherry nodded in agreement and I noticed her look at my ring.

"Your Happy's Old Lady right?" I nodded taking a sip from my beer. "You want that right?" This time she nodded. I gave her a pat on the back. "You'll find him, I'm sure. You're beautiful and know your place." I walked to the room that Happy and I had gotten and pulled on my clothes. I had a gut feeling Jury wouldn't shut down SAMCRO and that as soon as Church was over it wouldn't take long for them to decide.

Just as I left the room I heard the SOA boy's. They had come out of Church so the Devils Tribe could discuss the patch over. Before I found Happy two arms snaked around my and lifted me up. "Hello Sexy." I smiled as Hap set me back down and kissed me. "It's gonna take a while and the party won't start till they decide so I have an idea to pass the time." His forehead was against mine and I couldn't help but get lost in his black eyes.

The Prospect knocked on our door and I went to open it while Happy got dressed. "He'll be out in a minute Kip." Half-Sack only nodded and walked away as I made my way to the bathroom across the hall. When I came back out all the men were in Church so I went to the bar to grab a beer still only in my bra and matching panties. "So she is like a crow-eater?" I looked up and saw Cherry choke on her drink as Susie looked over at her and then me with concern.

"Nah darling." I turned and pointed at the crow on my back. "I'm an Old Lady." They stood in the entrance of the dorms and I got into Susie's face. "You better watch your mouth and learn quick or I will personally fuck you up. Next time you call me a slut, I will make that pretty face of yours un-recognizable." I left the two girls standing there and made my way back to the dorm. "She's Happy's Old Lady. You know the scary looking guy?" I smiled to myself and quickly got in the shower before pulling on my clothes and walking back into the room. "Guess they accepted." I smiled at Hap, who was sitting in front of me watching one of Jury's strippers. He nodded and pulled me onto his lap.

The stripper left the pole after a while and I went to it. 'I love Rock N' Roll' by Joan Jett came on as I began dancing for my man. Since I grew up around Sweetbutts and Strippers I had learned a couple of moves and I knew how to make my Old Man seriously uncomfortable in public. As I slid down the pole on the last note he slowly stood up came up to me and in one quick motion threw me over his shoulder. I laughed as he went to the bar took a half empty bottle of Jack Daniels and a full bottle of Vodka and carried me to our room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: **Thank you all so much for your reviews and love! I hope you enjoy, sorry it took so long but I had a lot going on.

Chapter 4

[Past]

Evie looked at her best friend. Dylan had his dark blond hair gelled to perfection and his blue, green eyes twinkled at her as she pulled on his tie before letting it fall onto his chest. "You look like a real gentleman." He smiled and turned to the mirror. "You look beautiful Evie."

Evie and Dylan had been friends since they met in pre-school, when Evie moved to Tacoma. She was the new kid and Dylan had been the only one to talk to her on her first day. They had been best friends since then and now they where getting ready for senior prom together. She waited for Jake to pick her up and Dylan would go pick up his date Heather in a minute. Dylan's parents were out to dinner and had allowed Evie to wait for her date here, since she lived in the clubhouse and she didn't want to wait there with all the horny bikers and hang-around's.

"You'll be ok if I leave now?" She nodded and slipped on her heels as he walked down the stairs. "Dylan!" He looked up and she threw him the bouquet for his date. "I'll see you there!" he yelled up the stairs. Nervously Evie looked at the watch in the kitchen. She had made herself a tea to calm her nerves. The prom started at nine and it was now ten. Jake had said he'd pick her up at a quarter to nine.

Evie POV

I looked at the clock again. He wasn't coming and I knew it. I was more disappointed than I had thought I'd be. Not that I liked Jake and wanted to absolutely go to the prom with him. But I was looking forward to having a good time with Shelly, Dylan and Heather. At ten past ten, twenty minutes before the doors closed I called Uncle Lee.

"Hello?" I sighed hearing a friendly voice made me only feel half as bad for myself. "Uncle Lee I need a pick up from Dylan's house." "Shouldn't you be at your senior prom?" My uncle yelled to the prospect while awaiting my answer. "He didn't show up." I sniffled, why was I so sad. I blamed my silent tear on the puberty hormones and started packing my stuff. "Oh, Baby Girl, Happy is on his way and we'll have a big party here." I smiled a bit and bid my goodbye.

A couple of minutes later I heard the rumbling of a Harley and walked out the house locking the door and hiding the keys under a flowerpot. "Hey Hap. Thanks for picking me up. Again." I smiled at the prospect that only had a couple of day's to go before he got patched in. "No problem. Shouldn't you be at your prom?" I looked at the tall man before me. He was give or take five years older than me and his dark eyes made my skin crawl. "My date didn't show." I mumbled as I slipped onto the bike and wrapped my arms around the, by now, all to familiar waist. Happy answered with an animalistic sound and drove off.

Looking up I noticed we had stopped in front of my High School. It was lit up and there was a red carped by the entrance of the gym, where the prom was being held. "Hap, what-" he didn't let me finish when he pulled me off the bike and placing my hand into his. "Evelyn Moran, will you be my date?" I couldn't answer so I just nodded.

Over the last couple of weeks it had been Happy's duty to pick me up and keep me save, while he entered the last phase of his Prospect time. Since I met him I had been attracted to the tall, tan skinned biker, a small crush had developed and I always felt jealous when he would take Sweetbutts to his dorm at night.

Living in the Clubhouse dorms made it possible for me to get to know him a lot better over the last weeks. He was usually quite, but when we were alone, he would tell me about his ma and how he couldn't wait to get patched in. I had made sure that Uncle Lee knew how much I trusted Happy, since I felt that if he was a patched in member it would make his live complete and the SOA men of Tacoma trusted my judgment of new comers to the club.

We got in to the prom with hardly any trouble, even if people over 21 were not actually allowed to attend. One gym teacher had tried to stop Happy, but one glare and he ran away like a scared kid. While Hap just sat in one of the chairs, nursing a spiked punch I had found my friends and we were dancing and having the time of our lives. A slow song came on and my friends and their dates pulled together. I felt lost and was about to sit by Happy when I felt his ruff hands pull me into him.

His arm went around my waist as I placed mine on his shoulder. He pulled me even further into him and dipped his lips to my ear. "You tell any of the guys and I will make your live a living hell." I pulled away to look into his dark eyes. "Thank you so much. I'd never embarrass you in front of the crew." Then I leaned my head on his chest, as the people around us seemed to disappear as we danced together.

Prom King and Queen were announced but Happy and I weren't watching as we laughed and talked over our spiked punch. "I'm gonna go smoke. You joining me?" I nodded and we creped out of the Gym. Some of the 'freaks' stood under the bleachers as we joined them. Happy inhaled deeply and then passed the cancer stick to me. "Do you know the time?" Hap looked down on his watch. "Ten past twelve, why?" I smiled and blew out the smoke. "I'm officially eighteen." Passing him the cigarette, I watched as he stood and towered over me. "Happy Birthday." His raspy voice next to my ears made me shiver and then he pulled me into a hug.

Expecting a kiss I was disappointed, but tried to hide it. We finished the cigarette and we walked back to the Gym. We had decided that we'd leave and have a drink at the clubhouse in honor of me becoming an legal adult. When we were just about to come from the bleachers I noticed Jake and his posse. "So you just didn't pick her up?" One of them laughed. "Yeah, the biker whore thought I'd choose her over Sammy." They all laughed and I felt Happy stiffen as a tear fell from my eyes. Without a word he walked over to them and tapped Jake on the shoulder. "What you wan-" Happy punched Jake and he flew to the ground. "Don't you ever, call her a biker whore again you scumbag." The only reply was a whimper and Jakes friends stood there with their mouths wide open.

When Happy reached me I couldn't help but smile at him. He placed his arm around my shoulder again and we went home.

The Clubhouse was packed as always on a Friday night. When Happy and I entered all the Tacoma Sons pulled me into hugs. Miranda, Lee's Old Lady, came out with a small cake and I got to blow out the candles. The party got a little louder and I was having the time of my live drinking and joking with my family.

The party was still in full swing when I went outside to take a breather. Happy sat at the pick nick table looking out to the dark lot. I sat next to him facing the Clubhouse leaning my back against the wooden table. "Thank you so much for everything. This has been the best night of my live." Happy nodded and gave me a small smirk. We stayed silent for a while. "I've been watching you." I nodded taking a sip from my beer. "Last phase of prospecting: Take care of the MC's baby." He gave me a grunt in reply. "You're no a baby anymore." I looked up at him and was met by his dark eyes. "Yeah tell Lee that."

"They'll be taking the vote tomorrow." "Don't worry Happy." I gave his arm an assuring squeeze. "Prospect!" We both looked to the clubhouse where Lorca was calling for Happy, probably to clean something. "Coming." He called back and stood up, handing me his half smoked cigarette. Then he gave me a nod and walked back to the clubhouse.

Later that night I pulled off my heels and walked to my dorm. Slightly drunk I stepped over passed out club members and skimpy clad women. Happy had started cleaning and Lee and Miranda were long gone. When I got into my dorm I pulled off my dress and jumped under the shower, washing the day's events away. When I was done I pulled on an oversized SAMCRO shirt I had gotten from uncle Clay when he visited the last time and my pajama shorts.

When I was dressed and my hair was pulled into a wet bun on the top of my head I left my room and went to the kitchen to get some water for the next morning. Happy stood there emptying some beer bottles in the sink. "Hey." I smiled as I jumper over some broken glass on the floor, since I was barefooted. Clumsy me, I slipped and fell backwards but Happy caught me before my back could make an impact with the broken glass.

"Watch it Princess." I blushed at the nickname and pulled myself back onto my feet. "Thank you for saving me yet again." I went and got a somewhat clean glass and filled it with water before emptying it. I watched Happy as he cleaned the floor in the Kitchen and decided to help him a little. It was almost six in the morning when we finished cleaning. "Thanks." he breathed as he threw the mop into the kitchen sink. "No problem." He nodded and we both made our way to the dorms. "Hey Evelyn." I looked up at him as he stood facing me, in front of my door. "Happy Birthday again." Then he leaned down and I thought my heart would beat out of my chest, he kissed me on my cheek. My smile faltered, but I tried to keep a fake one plastered on my face. "Thank you Happy." This time I leaned up and kissed him right next to his lips, hoping he'd get the hint.

When I opened my eyes I saw him look down at me, before turning and entering his dorm room next to mine.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to a cold bed. Rolling on my side I picked up my phone from the floor and checked the time, just a little after eleven. I got up and dressed and then made my way out to the bar. Cherry was cleaning up and I grabbed a broom to help her.

"Have fun last night?" She smiled knowingly. I gave her a laugh and returned to the dirty floor full of food and empty bottles. "I'll take that as a yes." She smiled and handed me an aspirin and water. After swallowing both I almost instantly felt better. "How about you and Kip?" Her smile faltered and she looked at the floor. "Nothing happened." She breathed. Not wanting to linger on a topic that made her sad I went back to the floor.

Later that night I said goodbye to everyone and left with Happy and Jax. Riding bitch on Happy's bike I welt the cold air run up my pant legs and making my skin crawl with goose bumps. I heard Happy chuckle after I tightened my grip around his shoulder to keep me warm.

"Evie, come here and meet the new guy." Looking up from my paper work I saw Jax standing near the Clubhouse yelling over the lot. I stood and walked over to him. "Gotta warn you he's… different." Before I could ask how he was different we stood in the middle of the clubhouse and a small man sat on one of the bar stools. His hand down his pants jerking off.

"Chucky, this is Evelyn." Chucky pulled his hand out of his pants and held it out to me. "Hey, I think I'll pass the handshake." The boys that stood around us let out a hearty laugh and Chucky just shrugged. "Now, I'll be finishing work. We're closed tomorrow. I'll guess I'll see you around." I was walking back to the office when I noticed Bobby in his Elvis attire standing with Clay.

"Bobby you're still here? Gemma is going to be so pissed!" I yelled to him. He checked his watch and noticed how Jax had already left the lot to go to the fundraiser that Gemma was hosting. He tried to put on his helmet without messing up his big Elvis hair and walked to his bike.

I finished the taxes and then headed to my car. As I sat in the driver's seat my mobile rang and "Gemma" flashed on the screen.

"I'm on my way Mommy!" I smiled as I heard the yelling and bickering of kids in the background. "Evie, run by the shops and get more plastic containers for the Chilli will you?" She yelled over the noise. I noticed how she seemed a little on edge, so I tried to be as possible. "Sure, anything else I can do for you?" "Yeah, have you seen Bobby? He is late!" I laughed and told her that he was on his way.

At the shops I was picking out some plastic one-time-use containers when a man walked into me bumping my shoulder. "Hey watch where you're going ass!" He turned and I recognized him immediately. Esai Alvarez turned to me his face pulled into a sneer. "What if I don't you punk ass bitch." Before he could say anything else I slapped him. He grunted and then came up to me. "You might want to watch out who your dealing with puta, cuz you could get into real trouble." I raised my eyebrow, It deffinently wasn't the first time I had been called a whore, but he did threaten me and with 1 percenters you should never underestimate a threat.

"Listen Buddy you obviously don't have a clue who I am and what I am capable of, but let me tell you that if you call me whore again you will find yourself in a 7 foot whole faster than you can say 'Soy un gatito grande del asno'." With that I turned and walked to the cash register and made my way to the fundraiser.

When I got to the fundraiser Bobby had already arrived so Gemma was noticeably calmer, but something still seemed to make her feel on edge. "Gemma! I have your plastic cup things." I handed them to her and she gave mme a kiss onto of my head as she turned back to the other women who were giving out chilli and talking to people. "So what is making you so nervous?" Gemma looked at me from the side as I poured a bowl of chili. "Kyle is here." I looked up at the masses of people and then at Gemma.

"Kyle? As in Asshole that got Opie into jail Kyle?" She nodded and pointed to a man playing egg toss with his daughter. I let out a sigh and looked for Opie as Jax came to the booth. Gemma and him talked a bit and then Jax went to talk to his best friend. I went back to helping Gemma, when I looked up and saw that Kyle's shirt had ridden up while his new girlfriend had taken off his jumper. The big Samcro tattoo, which also graced Jax' and Opie's back, blinked out from under his shirt.

"Fucking shit." I breathed and looked over to the boy's that had matching looks as they inspected their former friend and brother. Opie left to follow Kyle, who was walking to the gym with his son, as I made my way over to Jax.

"You can't do anything here Jax. Let Opie ruff him up, but you should talk to Clay before you take any drastic measures with that scumbag." Jax handed me his cigarette and nodded. "Will do Evie." He kissed my forehead and moved through the kids playing with waterguns. He walked over to Donna and I went back to my Old Lady duties, still keeping my eye on Jax while also watching the door of the gym.

"Did you see that?" I asked Gemma, when I saw that Tara had walked up to the police booth, halted and had then turned. She vanished as fast as she had arrived. Gemma asked Unser if he knew who the new cop was and when he told us that he was the ATF agent that was looking into Samcro, I almost swallowed my gum. Tara knew him, I could feel it and the way she acted when she saw him, made even me uncomfortable.

Jax came over to us and informed me that they were going to pick up Ckucky's money now. "Be careful." I sighed and hugged him. He walked towards Tig and Bobby, telling them that they had to leave and together they were off. I turned back to the ATF agent and noticed that he had been watching the exchange between Jax and me. Now he was watching Jax and the gang leave after a short exchange with Gemma.

Gemma and I spent the rest of the day joking around with other old ladies and helping out at the fair. Donna and I got to talk a bit and I met her children. Opie came back in time to start the fireworks as Kyle's son started playing with his band. Gemma walked to Opie after talking to Kyle's ex-wife. "Oh shit." I whispered as I made my way over to Gemma and Opie.

After the fireworks when dusk arrived I helped clean up, had a last drink with Gemma and then drove home. On my way I passed St. Thomas and watched as a black van drove away from the entrance of the hospital. I saw a woman run out to the street, where the black van hat left a body and knew it had to be Kyle.


End file.
